


A Max-sized Hole in My Heart

by LanelLabatDubelais



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanelLabatDubelais/pseuds/LanelLabatDubelais
Summary: Chloe parks her truck at The Two Whales Diner just in time to see Victoria pulling out of the parking lot in tears with Max leaning towards her from the passenger seat, comforting Victoria. A pang of hurt and jealousy pierces Chloe's heart and then, through the window of the diner, she spots the figure of Kate Marsh wracked by sobs, all alone in the booth.





	A Max-sized Hole in My Heart

**A Max-sized Hole in My Heart**

**Lanel Labat Dubelais**

**Alternate Universe Fan Fiction based on Life is Strange by DonTnoD**

**Chapter One: Disconsolate**

           

    As Chloe pulled into the parking lot of The Two Whales Diner, she was upset to see Victoria Chase backing out of a parking space with ‘Maxine’ Caulfield as her passenger. The glimpse Chloe had of the two revealed that Victoria was open-mouth weeping and Max (never Maxine to anybody else, with Victoria being the exception) was leaning across to place a hand on Victoria’s shoulder, tenderly comforting her. Chloe’s heart sank in reaction to the concern and intimacy that Max was lavishing on Victoria, those same acts that Chloe had once shared with her former best friend. Chloe choked back a sob, bitterly regretting her failure to openly declare her true feelings for Max, whom Chloe had started secretly falling in love with at the age of fourteen, just before Max, thirteen years old at the time, had moved away from Arcadia Bay, with her family, to Seattle. Chloe had been bitter and angry with Max for avoiding her that same week after Chloe’s father, William, had been crushed inside of his car by an out-of-control logging truck. Tears started streaking Chloe’s cheeks as she relived that last glimpse she’d had of Max’s face peering back through the rearview window of her parent’s car as they departed the graveside service of Chloe’s father, Chloe hadn’t had time enough to reconcile with her childhood best friend or even say goodbye.

    Max soon stopped returning Chloe’s desperate texts, maintaining a deeply hurtful silence that lasted for five years until Max had surreptitiously returned to Arcadia Bay, attending Blackwell Academy, under a Fine Arts scholarship awarded for her photography merits, in order to finish her senior year of high school. Chloe sat in her old, 1980-something rusted and battered F150 pickup truck and wept, covering her face with her hands and bawling as she relived this past month wherein she’d been aware that Max had returned to Arcadia Bay without making any effort to call or reconnect with her former ‘best friend.’ The only reason Max had been reunited with Chloe resulted from Max smashing the fire alarm in the girls’ bathroom on the ground floor of the classroom building at Blackwell Academy. That act saved Chloe’s life as it startled that preppy bastard, Nathan Prescott, allowing Chloe to shove him to the floor and prevent Nathan from killing Chloe with the cocked and loaded semi-automatic pistol he’d pressed into her stomach. All of this resulting from Chloe’s failed attempt to extort cash from that wealth-entitled son-of-a-mother-fucking-bitch for, earlier that week, drugging and attempting to unclothe Chloe, in his dorm room, for a perverted photo session and, likely, nonconsensual sex with her unconscious form. Having a high tolerance to drugs paid off as Chloe had regained consciousness enough to kick out from under Nathan and smash a table lamp before staggering out into the dormitory hall for her escape.

    After collecting her wits, following her near-murder in the girl’s bathroom, Chloe sat in her truck and smoked a cigarette to calm her nerves. Shortly after, as Chloe was leaving the Blackwell parking lot, she’d spotted Nathan abusing and strangling a smaller girl after head-bashing a skinny young male that had tried to intervene. Chloe, being wrathful after Nathan’s aborted attempt to put her down, sped over to the altercation, honked her horn and shouted down Nathan from her truck, giving the smaller girl a chance to jump into the passenger side as they sped away. The younger girl turned out to be her long-lost former best friend, Max, who, as it turned out, was the girl hiding from view in the girl’s bathroom, triggering the alarm and saving Chloe’s life. Following the initial awkwardness of their reunion, they’d soon patched up their differences, over the ensuing week, and had become fast friends, once again. Chloe’s love for Max reawakened with a vengeance, but she’d fumbled her dare to have Max kiss her. Regrettably, Max’s eagerness to press her lips to Chloe’s was rebuffed as Chloe backed away, startled, and tried to play the kiss off as a joke. Chloe beat herself up over that mistake, every night since then, and lost sleep crying torrents of tears because that defining moment was Chloe’s last chance to return the feelings that had been squashed in Max’s heart, AFTER Chloe had rebuffed Max’s unexpectedly passionate kiss. Friend-zoned forever after.

    Chloe snuffled and sighed, brushing the tears from her face and drying her hands on her jeans as she stepped down from the cab of her truck and slammed the squeaking door behind her. Trudging towards the Diner entrance, Chloe spotted Kate Marsh’s distinctive hair bun, through the window, and felt a flash of alarm as she realized that Kate’s shoulders were shaking as she was conspicuously weeping with her head down on the booth table that she was seated at alone. Chloe had the uncomfortable, intuitive insight that this had something to do with Max and Victoria’s tearful departure. As Chloe hurried through the door she was intercepted and pulled aside by her waitress/mother, Joyce, who had moved from behind the counter when she saw Chloe approaching. “Ssssh, Chloe! (Joyce whispered urgently.) Do you know that girl over there, Kate? She’s a friend of Max, but Max arrived with that Victoria bitch and Kate started a scene, then Max left with Victoria and now poor Kate is crying. Could you, please, go sit with her and calm her down? I’d like to comfort Kate, but I have customers waiting. Thanks, Dear, I’ll bring you the burger & fries combo, on the house!” Joyce gave Chloe an affectionate kiss on the cheek then gently shoved her in Kate’s direction.

    Chloe hesitantly approached Kate’s booth, it was the same one that Chloe and Max had always sat in since they were young girls together. “Uhm, Kate? Do you mind if I join you?” Kate wiped her eyes and sniffled back her runny nose as she blinked her swollen, reddened (Hazel!) eyes and peered blearily up at Chloe. “Oh, hello, uhm, Chloe? Sure, please join me, I guess. You’re Max’s friend, I remember when the two of you visited me in the Hospital after my, uhm, personal crisis?” Chloe quickly sized up Kate’s fragile state and decided to forego superficialities, she slid into the booth beside Kate and pulled her into a hug. Kate sobbed into Chloe’s neck, squeezing her tight as Kate broke out in a fresh bout of bawling. “Oh, Chloe! God Bless You for holding me! I’m so alone right now!” Kate pulled back when she realized that Chloe was weeping tears into Kate’s shoulder, as well. “I’m sorry, Chloe, I didn’t realize that you’re just as upset as I am! You saw Max leave with Victoria, didn’t you?” Chloe nodded her head as she sobbed into Kate’s shoulder, then, she straightened up and met Kate’s sorrowful gaze with her own. “Kate, what is happening with Max, why is she with Victoria Chase, of all people?”

    Kate started bawling again and closed the short distance to embrace Chloe and sob her story into Chloe’s ear. “Max brought Victoria to apologize to me for that Vortex Club video she’d taken of me smooching with all of those jocks and stoners after I’d sipped that drugged wine! Victoria ruined my reputation, causing my family to reject me and my Church to censor me from ever attending again, all because of my publicly broadcast moral lapse! But, even after all of the harm she’d caused me, I would have forgiven Victoria, just because Max had asked me to. Except, I lost it when I noticed Max’s fingers interlaced with Victoria’s and I caught the smell of their sexual arousal for each other! I could even see Max’s hardened nipples pushing out her T-shirt, she didn’t even bother to finish dressing properly before she’d brought Victoria to see me! They’d just enjoyed having sex before coming, get it? Coming! Coming to talk with me!” Chloe blanched and then blushed. “Kate, you, oh my God! You’re in love with Max, too? Just like I am? Oh, Katie, what are we going to do?” Kate sobbed, then chuckled ruefully. “My little sisters call me Katie, but it sounds so sweet coming from you, Chloe, will you stay with me a little longer? I realize that we barely know each other, but, both of us are brokenhearted over Max, so, that kind of makes us sisters in misery, doesn’t it?” Chloe clasped Katie to her bosom and planted a wet kiss on her cheek. “I’m not leaving you alone, Katie, I need you just as much as you need me, would you like to sleep over at my house? We can stop by the dorm, first, so that you can pick up some overnight things, besides, we need more time to catch up.”

    Kate turned and pecked Chloe on her cheek, in response. “Oh My! Thank you, Chloe, that would be perfect! I couldn’t stand to be alone in my dorm room, listening to what Max and Victoria will be doing all night on the other side of our common wall!” Chloe sobbed and exhaled noisily. “I’d always thought that Max was still a virgin, I can’t get my head around Max getting her V-Card punched by Victoria, instead of by me!” Kate swatted Chloe’s shoulder, not exactly playfully. “Oh yeah? Well, I was getting close to suggesting that Max and I deepen our relationship, I was sort of hoping that Max and I would, eventually, exchange the gift of our virginity with each other!” Chloe sulked. “I’d stupidly tossed away my virginity, when I’d turned fifteen, to that creepy, stalker douchebag Eliot Hampden! He wouldn’t get the hint that I didn’t want to be with him, anymore, and later tried to break up Rachel and me when we were sixteen.” Kate gasped. “Do you mean Rachel Amber, the dead girl that was on all of those missing person posters around the campus?” Chloe sobbed and hung her head. “I put up those posters everywhere, I was the only one who never stopped looking for Rachel, she was my Angel, saving me from myself after Max had abandoned me! I loved Rachel so much! Oh God, Kate! Everyone I’ve ever loved has died or abandoned me!”

    Kate wept as she pulled Chloe into another fierce embrace, frantically kissing away Chloe’s tears, then crying softly into Chloe’s ear as she stumbled out heartfelt reassurances. “Chloe, no! I won’t abandon you, ever! We’ve both suffered so much shame, loss and disappointment, the least we can do is be together, to comfort, console and, yes, Chloe, even to love each other!” Chloe hitched and sobbed, pulling back just enough to meet Kate’s hopeful eyes with a sad little smile. “Do you really mean that, Katie? Could you possibly love me so soon after losing Max?” Kate smiled brightly and leaned in to kiss Chloe on her slightly open lips, Chloe tensed briefly, then reached up to pull Kate’s face closer, aggressively pressing her lips to Kate’s and probing tentatively with the tip of her tongue. Kate moaned softly and sucked Chloe’s tongue into her mouth, squeezing Chloe with surprising passion until Chloe broke away and gasped for breath while searching deeply into Kate’s lovely hazel eyes with her own penetrating blue ones. “I believe you, Katie, I feel that way, too. Please let what we have be the real thing and not just a rebound reaction from our losing Max to Victoria? I just couldn’t take losing you, also!” Kate frowned briefly at what Chloe had just said, then glanced past Chloe and then smiled back at her with a mischievous smirk. “I believe that what you and I have together will last, Chloe, and I’m so confident of this, that I feel myself getting hungry again.” At that moment, Joyce approached the table with a coffee, burger and fries for Chloe, she smiled down at the two lovely young women holding hands, pressed hip to hip and smiling up expectantly. “Here you go, daughter, now, can I get anything else for you, Kate?” Kate nodded. “I’ll have some more tea, please, and I’d like a burger and fries, just like the one’s you’d brought for my girlfriend, here.”

    Joyce reared back and placed her hands on her hips in mock sternness. “Oh, ho! That was quick! I’d just asked Chloe to comfort you, Kate, but I can see that she just couldn’t resist your charms!” Joyce relented when she saw Kate’s face fall in dismay. “I’m just having fun with you, Kate, but really, I can see that you and Chloe are good for each other, so, consider yourself one of the family. You are welcome to stay over at our house with Chloe anytime, just like Max and Rachel used to do.” Kate’s face brightened, with a note of sadness. “Thank you, Mrs. Price, I was worried that I’d overstepped when I claimed your daughter as my girlfriend, so suddenly after Max and Rachel, I mean.” Joyce shook her head and reached out to stroke Kate’s shoulder reassuringly. “Please, Kate, it’s alright, just call me Joyce, or even ‘Mom,’ since I feel like you could be a second daughter to me. I’m Mrs. Madsen, now, although it’s for the better if you don’t address me with that, since Chloe and my second husband, David, still have issues with each other.” Chloe broke in. “Uhm, Mom? I’ve invited Kate for a sleepover in my room tonight, will that be okay?” Joyce laughed. “Of course, sweetheart, just try to keep the noise down while David is sleeping across the hall, after he comes down to dinner and then leaves for his night shift, you two may make as much noise as you like, until I retire for the night, that is.” Chloe grinned and nodded. “Thanks, Mom, I’ll keep the music low, because Kate and I will mostly be talking about things, this time.”

    After Kate and Chloe laughed together, telling stories and enjoying each other’s company over burgers and fries, they held hands as they walked to Chloe’s truck, where Chloe gallantly opened the passenger door for her new girlfriend. Before Chloe could close the door, Kate hesitantly gripped Chloe’s hand to pull her close. “Before we go back to Blackwell for my things, I just want you to know something, Chloe. I’m proud and happy to be seen with you and I want you holding my hand so everybody can see that I have someone, now. I’m so sick of the boys’ nasty innuendos and the other girls’ snide comments. I want everyone to see who I’ve chosen so that they can just mind their own business, from now on, and leave me in peace, do you understand, Chloe?” Chloe nodded, with a little doubt and sadness in her eyes. “Please tell me that you aren’t just using me to get back at everybody?” Kate shook her head, looking Chloe in the eyes with a serious expression. “I love you, Chloe, but I need you at my side so that I can hold my head up again and look everybody in the eyes. I’m branded a slut and a hypocrite at Blackwell, that’s why I choose to take the bus each day and eat, by myself, at the Two Whales Diner. I can’t stand being in the school cafeteria with everybody, because of the way things have been since my attempted suicide, even the ones who are nice to me are always careful of what they say, always ‘walking on eggshells’ around me.”

    Chloe leaned in to give Kate a peck on the lips. “Let’s put on a show and PDA the hell out of this thing when we get to Blackwell, then. I want everybody to know that you are mine, Kate, and that they will be dealing with me, from now on!” Kate grinned. “Please, Chloe. Bite my neck, claim me, because I want everyone to see your mark on me!” Chloe gasped and sighed, a tear streaking her cheek. “Oh, my Katie! Yes, you are mine, now and always!” Katie guided Chloe’s mouth to the crook of her neck and leaned her head back, moaning in pain and passion as Chloe bruised her proffered throat with nibbles and nips, sucking and teasing erotically with her hot mouth. Kate felt her nipples stiffening as a tingling spread throughout her body and a delightful wetness spread in the crotch of her panties as she whined softly. After Chloe had finished, she swallowed and whimpered as she caught the aroused and adoring gaze in Kate’s loving hazel eyes, Kate whispered hoarsely. “When we get to my dorm room, I want you to take me, Chloe, ravish me! I’m giving you the gift of my virginity, I’m yours!” Chloe trembled. “I’m not as bold or forward as I make out to be, Katie, I never got to do anything with Max and, although I tried to be intimate with Rachel, it was always awkward and I could tell that she wasn’t really into me that way. I was so gay for Rachel, but I later found out that she was having hetero-sex, on the side, with our drug dealer, Frank Bowers. So, what I’m trying to say is, I don’t have any great sexual prowess to sweep you off of your feet with, Katie. Our first-time making love to each other will be like a first time for me, also, so, we need to be gentle with each other and figure things out together. I ache inside to make love with you when we get to your dorm room, I just don’t want to be a disappointment to you, Katie.”

    Kate pulled Chloe into a hug. “That’s so sweet, Chloe, it’s really better this way, because I only wanted you to take me like that in order to cover up for my complete lack of experience! But, you’re right, it’s so much better if we both admit that we need to learn how to make love together, I love you so much, Chloe!” Chloe wept. “I love you more, Katie!” Upon arriving at the Blackwell Academy student lot, Chloe took her time to park the truck between the lines of a parking space, this time, since all of the reasons for her conspicuous rebellion had vanished. There was no longer Max or Rachel, at her side, to impress with her outlandish stunts, but, what Chloe had found, instead, was a refined and loving partner. Her Katie was a true Lady and Chloe needed to be a better person in order to deserve Kate’s love and attention. Chloe hurried around from the driver’s side and opened Kate’s door, proffering her hand in order to help her lovely Lady step down from the cab. “Take my arm, Lady Kate, so that I may escort you to your dwelling.” Kate giggled and blushed. “You are too kind, my gallant shieldmaiden, but I gladly accept your solicitous protection on our perilous journey to the surety of safety behind a locked door!  But, be warned, valiant suitor, for my favor is hard won and I will exact a penalty for my affections!” Chloe panted and blushed. “Oh, my Lady of inestimable delights, you have already won the allegiance of my heart! What would you with my most private person?” Kate leaned in to plant a chaste kiss on Chloe’s lips. “Let this be a mere token of my esteem, fair maiden in arms, I would bring you great pangs of desire and suffering, wherein anon, your delight be that much greater! Wouldst thou join with me in agony and ecstasy?” Chloe took Lady Katherine’s dainty hand and dropped to one knee, kissing her soft knuckles in obeisance. “I am your humble handmaiden and your faithful servant, henceforth! Strike me and I would beg of thee to neither stay thy hand nor spare the mortification of my flesh, whence forth thine wrath be appeased! Thereupon, I beseech thee, caress and soothe the wounds and marks of my just chastisement, draw my humbled form into thine loving embrace, thence, would I cling to thee, weeping my atonement whilst awaiting absolution in the valley of thy loving bosom even unto the world’s ending, I do so greatly love thee!” Kate smiled, a tear running down her cheek as she gently tugged Chloe’s hand to have her rise. “I would have us bleed into each other’s wounds, that our joining be indissolubly consecrated for our Odyssey through the Realms of Heaven, It’s Wonders and Hell! There can be no turning back, once our blood and souls have blended, forever we are destined to be as One!”

    As Chloe rose to embrace and kiss her Eternal Beloved, the sacred and emotional moment was interrupted by the clapping hands of gathered bystanders, entranced by the beauty and power of Chloe and Kate’s ad-hoc Shakespearian-esque performance. The red-faced pair held hands, nodded in agreement, followed by Chloe performing a deep bow as Kate curtsied in a most lady-like and practiced manner. The crowd laughed and dispersed, a few claps and cheers heard as they departed. Chloe turned shyly to her mate. “I believe that we’ve made a suitable entrance, word of our One True Pairing will spread throughout the breadth and length of Blackwell’s domain!” Kate pulled Chloe into a deep and passionate kiss, then broke away, gasping for breath. “I meant every word I said, my love, I need for our loving to hurt so good that I faint from our mutual climax, then I wish to awaken, once more, beneath the adoring gaze of your exquisite blue eyes!” Chloe gulped and grinned nervously as she met Kate’s steady gaze. “Your hazel eyes are so beautiful, Katie, I can’t believe that they chose me as the object of their affection, I mean, look at me! I’m dressed like a punk low-life! What do your eyes even see in me?” Kate stroked Chloe’s cheek and slid her hand around to the back of Chloe’s head, gently pulled her into a more tender, sweeter kiss, then sighed. “Your beautiful heart draws me to you, Chloe” Then Kate smiled. “And I’m in love with your gorgeous blue eyes, they’re so expressive, Chloe, there’s no lying in them. Now, let’s waste no more time, sweetheart, we must pack some clothes and things to take back to our bedroom.” Chloe registered surprise. “So, it’s our bedroom, now?” Kate nodded and hummed affirmative. “I’m also bringing some clothing to hang in your closet and fold in your drawers, since I plan on sleeping over with you, regularly. just as I’d been dining at The Two Whales, in order to avoid the school’s cafeteria, I’d, also, rather stay away from Blackwell girls’ dorm. Besides, wouldn’t you rather cuddle with me all night long, rather than shivering alone and wishing that we were together?” Chloe gulped. “Of course, I’d rather sleep with you, Katie, it’s just, uhm, sometimes I like to sleep naked?” Kate gasped in mock horror, then smiled mischievously. “I’m looking forward to trying that with you, Chloe, but I doubt that either of us will do much sleeping.”

    Kate proudly wrapped her arm around Chloe’s waist and pulled their hips together as they strolled towards the Prescott Dormitory building. Kate smiled as she kept her head erect, showing off the prominent love-bite bruising her throat, meeting the gaze of anybody who stared at the pair. Chloe scowled menacingly at the onlookers and forced them to drop their eyes and look elsewhere. The couple made their way up to the second floor without being challenged, since it was midmorning and the girls’ dorm hallway was empty as most of the resident girls were in class. Chloe whispered. “Did you know that I’m not allowed to be in here, since I was expelled from Blackwell my Junior year?” Kate nodded and squeezed Chloe’s hand. “I figured that, Chloe, I’d heard the rumors, which is why we need to pack enough of my things so that we may sleep together at your house. Do you think that your mother and David would allow my bunny, Alice, to stay in your room, as well?” Chloe coughed. “Sorry, uhm, I still sort of need to ask permission for you to stay over more, as well, but it’s still a good Idea to have you mostly moved in before we bring that up. Will you be okay with telling Joyce and David about the problems you’re having here at Blackwell? I’m sure that it will help convince them.” Kate grinned and nodded. “I have a healthy settlement coming, after Blackwell’s mishandling of my Vortex Club incident, so, please mention that I’m willing to pay some rent while I’m rooming with you, I’m certain that will help our case.”

    Kate unlocked her door and pulled Chloe inside, pushed the lock button on the doorknob and pivoted to wrap Chloe in a tight embrace as she let out the breath she was holding. “I’m nervous, Chloe, now that we can finally do things.” Chloe pecked Kate on the nose and smiled sympathetically. “I’m nervous too, Katie, so maybe, we can start by introducing me to Alice and then getting your things ready to go before we start the sexy stuff?” Kate sighed and sagged, a little disappointed. “It took a lot of courage for me to beg you to ravish me, Chloe, I was expecting a little more passion from you in return, but clearly you still have too many unresolved feelings for Max!” Chloe blushed and dropped her gaze. “Why do you think that I was hinting that you should get angry and punish me during our love play, Katie? I’m feeling guilty about failing Max and suddenly glomming onto you, I want your love so desperately, Katie, and I agree with what you said before, it’s only right that our love has to hurt. I need you to punish me, Katie, so that I may atone for clinging to my feelings towards Max. I’ve lost Max but found you instead, Katie, but I need you to put your mark on me, claim me, dominate me and make me yours! Can you do that, Katie?” Kate sighed, closed her eyes and nodded, then opened her eyes to gaze with a worried expression into Chloe’s anxious blue eyes. “Remember when I mentioned that we should bleed into each other’s wounds to blend our blood and souls to become as One?”

    Kate led Chloe by the hand to a drawer in her bedside table, then sighed and choked back a nervous swallow. “There’s something very private that you need to know about me before we undress, please look in this drawer, then we’ll talk.” Chloe opened the drawer and gasped. “Oh, Katie! I, uhm, oh Babe, I understand, now, it’s alright Katie, I love you even more than ever and I need this, also!” Chloe reverently reached into the drawer and withdrew an elegantly braided quirt, with several short-knotted thongs beyond the basket-woven striking knob at the business end of the whip, like a miniature Cat-O-Nine tails on the tip. Chloe drew the finely-braided, tapering length of the whip through her fingers and marveled at its oily, limber weight. “Oh Katie, this whip is perfect, I’m getting wet between my legs just imagining you lashing me with it!” Kate blushed and dropped her gaze. “I’d taken leather crafts in Bible camp when I was younger, Chloe, so I made this for myself after I’d started living alone in Blackwell. When you undress me, Chloe, you’re going to see lots of whip marks on my bottom, my ribs, my breasts and my inner thighs, I, uhm, oh Chloe, I need to tell you why I‘m compelled to flog myself, don’t I?” Chloe choked and sobbed as she placed the whip within easy reach on top of the drawer and turned to embrace her Katie. “Why do you lash yourself so cruelly, Katie? I mean, I get strong urges to hurt myself sometimes, too, but you actually do it?” Katie wept copious tears as she drew Chloe into a wet kiss while she was wracked by sobs. “I’m so ashamed, Chloe, I just can’t help myself, the hospital staff found out about my self-flagellation when I was admitted for examination and observation after my suicide attempt, but I’ve never told anybody else about this! Oh Chloe! Since you will be my first intimacy, you need to know about what I’ve done to myself before you see me naked! Don’t you understand Chloe? I’ve longed for a loving touch so desperately! Now that you’re here with me and I’ve offered my virginity to you, Chloe, I can’t bear to wait any longer! Oh, my darling Chloe, please undress me now, before I lose my nerve, then afterwards, please take your clothes off, also, so that we can cuddle naked together under my blanket while I tell you about my past!”

    As Kate choked back her sobs and snuffled back her runny nose, Chloe gently removed Kate’s black cardigan, draped it neatly on the back of the desk chair, then turned back to kiss away the tears drying on Kate’s cheeks. “Is it okay to unbutton your blouse, now?” Kate nodded and dropped her gaze as Chloe carefully unbuttoned her long-sleeved, white linen blouse and slid it off of her shoulders and arms, leaving Kate’s arms crossed over her camisole, beneath which could be seen the contours of her white bra. After a soft urging from Chloe’s hands on her shoulders, Kate raised her arms so that Chloe could slip the camisole off over her head, Chloe gasped and swallowed as she examined the variety of discolored bruises, welts and oval reddish-purple blood blisters that crisscrossed Kate’s ribcage and disappeared under her brassiere. Chloe delicately traced her fingertips over the newest raised angry red welts while Kate looked into Chloe’s concerned eyes as she sobbed with fresh brimming tears dribbling from her reddened and swollen eyes, Kate whispered in a raspy croak. “Go ahead, Chloe.” As Kate lowered her arms so that Chloe could unclasp her bra and slide the shoulder straps from Kate’s arms. “Oh, Katie! You’d whipped your beautiful titties so hard that you even have broken blood blisters and scabs!” Chloe instinctively brought her face against Kate’s wounded bosoms to kiss, lick and nuzzle her wounds, paying special attention to Kate’s hardening nipples as Kate gasped and gripped Chloe’s hair to draw her face into her fragrant cleavage. Kate whimpered through the pain and arousal from Chloe’s avid exploration of Kate’s nakedness. “I’m so sorry, Chloe, I look so gross, aren’t you disgusted by me?”

    Chloe moved back from loving Kate’s exquisite, erotically whiplashed bosoms and placed her fingers on either side of Kate’s face to lift up her sad and weepy eyes to meet Chloe’s own. “I could never be disgusted by you, Katie, you’re so lovely, sweetheart, and these whip marks excite me so, and now I have this overwhelming need and desire to be even closer with you! May I finish undressing you now?” Kate nodded with a sad smile. “Please.” Chloe slid her fingers lingeringly down Kate’s sensitive breasts as she knelt before Kate and reached around to pull the zipper down at the back of Kate’s grey wool knee-length skirt. Chloe slid the skirt down to Kate’s shoes so that she could step out of it, then tossed it onto the desk chair back where Kate’s other clothing was draped, then, Chloe turned her attention to Kate’s white slip. “You really dress very traditional and formal in your everyday outfit, Kate, except for some women my mom’s age, I haven’t seen any other young girls take the time to dress up as you do.” Kate sighed and ruffled Chloe’s blue mop of hair. “It was how my sisters’ and I were raised, Chloe, we always had to dress like “young women” for Sunday Worship, Church School and whenever we went out in public. I know that the rest of you think that I’m some retro Church freak but this clothing is what I’m used to.” Chloe shook her head. “No, Katie, that’s not what I meant, I’m the one who dresses like a freak, I was just admiring how absolutely lovely and lady-like you are. Undressing you in these fine clothes is really turning me on! May I take off your panties, now?” Kate drew in a sharp breath and held it as she nodded, lips in a tight line and eyes scrunched shut, bracing for the moment when she is completely naked and vulnerable before her still fully clothed companion.

    Chloe reverently knelt in order to be face level with Kate’s lovely torso as she carefully drew Kate’s white, full-sized “mommy panties” down past her knees. Chloe hummed appreciatively to herself as she glanced down, becoming increasingly aroused by the damp slickness of the intimate undergarment’s crotch. Obviously, her beloved Katie had been in a state of nervous sexual arousal for some time and Chloe was determined to do something about that. “Oh Katie, I love it that you are so wet for me!” Chloe looked up to see Kate blushing and smiled into her eyes as she slipped the panties down around Kate’s shoes. Chloe untied Kate’s shoelaces and removed each shoe and sock in turn as Katie lifted each leg for Chloe to remove her panties. Katie gasped as Chloe turned the undergarment inside-out and raised the soaked and scented crotch to her nostrils for a delicate inhale, relishing Kate’s aroma of arousal. Kate bleated. “Chloe! Isn’t that gross?” Chloe took note of a few reddish-brown flecks of scabs and the tiny streaks of fresh bleeding in Kate’s vaginal mucous, she knew that this wasn’t from Kate being on her period, but rather, it was the result of Kate’s need to lash her privates, with that limber quirt, until she squirted out her sexual release. Impishly, Chloe tucked the mucous-coated, cooling, intimate strip of wet fabric between her lips and sucked Kate’s essence with obvious enjoyment. “I love your scent and your flavor, Katie, I could never be grossed out by anything from your body, I want to go down on you for more!” Kate blushed as she inhaled sharply. “Do you mean to say that you are going to kiss me on my Lady lips?” Chloe grasped Kate’s hips and moved forward on her knees to guide Kate backwards to the edge of her bed, where she pressed her to sit as Chloe grasped behind Kate’s knees in order to lift and spread her thighs.

    Kate moaned and whimpered as Chloe slowly but firmly lifted Kate’s knees and rocked her back as Chloe spread wide Kate’s thighs, tears welled in Chloe’s eyes as she moved her face closer to examine Kate’s fragrant, bushy, dark-blond womanhood. Kate’s inner thighs and the globes of her buttocks were streaked and crisscrossed with older, discolored welts, along with several angry red, raised welts that each terminated in a reddish-brown to purple-black blood blister, a few having a seeping scab wherever a blister had burst. Kate gasped, twitched and groaned, as Chloe gently spread the damp hairy halves of Kate’s reddened, tender, swollen vulva, to reveal the slick, dark-pink, bruised, engorged and blood-blistered sensitive inner lips that concealed the tight opening of her vagina. Chloe gently parted those wet inner lips until she could see into Kate’s undefiled vagina, where she saw for herself the tiny orifice surrounded by a ring of paler pink, thin membrane. Kate was truly a virgin, her precious treasure, her hymen, was intact and Kate had offered it up to Chloe. Chloe couldn’t bring herself to penetrate Katie’s pristine maidenhead with her fingers, she would rather wait for another, more special occasion (OH! Wedding night, maybe?) to deflower her newfound love. So instead, Chloe nuzzled Katie’s warm, fragrant, slick crease with the tip of her nose, followed by her probing lips, until she rolled back that soft chevron-shaped hood covering Kate’s darkly discolored, swollen clitoris. Chloe tilted her head up, peering between Kate’s trembling thighs to see Kate’s stomach heaving as she drew rapid, shallow breaths, moaning softly from the pain and excitement of Chloe’s arousing contact, Chloe felt shame that she was causing Katie more pain than pleasure. “Oh, Katie! You must really hurt down there, you’ve flogged your most intimate places so fiercely! I really want to kiss and make love to your Lady-lips, but I’ll stop if this hurts you too much!” Katie propped up on her elbows to meet Chloe’s eyes. “You can see how I’d already lashed myself to my solitary, unfulfilling climax, Chloe, I enjoy the burning, stinging, aching pain from lashing my privates with my quirt, so, you loving me hurts less than that, therefore, I’m begging you, please take me Chloe, I desperately need you to love me now!” Kate threw back her head and cried out as Chloe’s lips and tongue drew Kate’s aching, burning clitoris, into a painful and ecstatic tongue massage. “Oh, Chloe! Chloe! Aaaah, Chloe! That hurts so good! Chlooeee!”

    Kate arched her back, screaming out Chloe’s name as she lost control of her body, carried away within the exquisite waves of her agony and her ecstasy, bucking and writhing as she gushed again and again.  Chloe barely had time to open her mouth wide as she pressed her lips around Kate’s pulsing pudendum, avidly sucking and swallowing as much of Kate’s precious flood as she could. Chloe gulped and moaned through her own agonizing arousal as she licked and savored every viscous morsel of Kate’s post-orgasmic mucous. Chloe’s black boxer briefs were soggy with her own trickle of sexual frustration, she desperately needed to get naked and wrap her hot, wet thighs around Kate’s flushed and perspiring body! Chloe braced her hands on top of Kate’s spread knees and rose to a standing position in order to remove her boots and jeans, but at that precise moment there was a furious pounding and shouting outside Kate’s door, it was Max. “Open up, Kate! I heard you screaming, are you alright? (Pound-pound!)  Open the door, now, Kate! (Pound-pound-pound-pound!) Katie, please? Please open the door!” Katie was frozen on top of her covers and couldn’t conceal her nakedness, she drew up her knees and clasped her shins with her arms, trying to cover as much of her breasts and privates as she was able, then Kate hissed an urgent whisper at Chloe. “We had a fight and I don’t want to talk to her right now, just tell her something so that she’ll go away!”

    Chloe didn’t want a shouted exchange through the closed door, that would just draw attention from the other dorm residents, so she unlocked it and cracked the door slightly open, intending to block Max’s view of Kate and just show Max her face, believing that might reassure her former best friend. “Uhm, hey Max. Kate’s still mad at you and she doesn’t want to talk right now, okay?” Max’s face cycled through anxious and worried to stunned at seeing Chloe to shocked and angry. “That’s bullshit, Chloe! I heard Kate shouting and screaming from across the hall! And what are you doing in her room, anyhow? Just get out of my way!” With that, Max rammed the door with her shoulder, rocking Chloe back enough to squeeze under Chloe’s arm and bolt into Kate’s room. Max took in the awful image of her friend, Kate, curled up naked on the bed, facing away from Max, her perspiring torso trembling. Max drew a sharp intake of breath as she spotted the glistening, oily leather quirt on the bedside table and snapped her head back to focus on Kate’s raw, whiplashed buttocks and side. Max turned in fury as Chloe tried to restrain Max by gripping her shoulder, shoving Chloe hard enough to send her tumbling backwards, landing on her buttocks, legs splayed up in the air. Max kicked Chloe hard in her crotch, causing her to exhale sharply with an “Ooof!” and curl up, gasping for breath as Max shouted in shock and fury. “I can’t believe what I’m seeing, Chloe! You beat Kate with that whip, just like you once beat me when we were kids? That’s so fucking sick!” Then, Max rushed over to the bed, prying Kate’s arms open to see her damage, gasping when she saw Kate’s welted and scabby bosoms, Kate cried out. “Stop it Max! Just leave us alone, I don’t want you here!”

    Max cried out in anger and frustration. “Kate! How can you ask me to leave after I’ve caught Chloe red-handed lashing you naked, did she force herself on you, too?” Chloe rose to her knees, hands on her thighs as she caught her breath and tried to answer Max’s misinformed question. “Max! Katie’s fine, she’s…” Max snapped her head around to glare at her childhood friend. “Just Shut It, Chloe! I’m talking to Kate and there’s no way that she’s ‘fine,’ just look at her!” Kate, her shame forgotten, sprang up from the bed and grasped Max by her shoulders, shaking her to get her attention. “Leave Chloe alone, Max! She was making love to me and you happened to show up at the worst moment! Look at my body, Max, these whiplash marks are self-inflicted, I hurt myself when I’m sexually aroused and these most recent bloody welts are because I wanted to make love to you, Max, but you never got the hint from all of the affectionate hugs and pecks I’d wasted on you! Then you go and offer your precious virginity up to Victoria, instead of sharing it with me!” Max choked and muttered. “I didn’t know, Kate, I thought that you were sexually abstinent, you wear those ‘purity rings’ and your religion considers lesbians, like me, to be sinners!” Kate howled in frustration. “Are you deaf and blind, Max? My family shuns me and my Church bans me, so, I don’t have a religion, anymore! I just had the hope that you would be my companion and my safe haven, you were the one who saved me from killing myself! You even told me that you loved me and would never leave me! So, how is it that Victoria is more deserving of your love than me?”

    Max collapsed to her knees and covered her face with her hands as she bawled out. “I didn’t think you would ever physically love me, Kate! I needed somebody to want me that way and Victoria saw my desperation and followed through for me! She taught me how to make love and satisfied my hunger for intimacy, assuaging my longtime built up torment, so, I gave all of myself to Vicky, I love her, Kate! Besides, you just now gave yourself to Chloe and she took your jealously hoarded virginity, so we’re even, now, aren’t we?” Chloe cleared her throat and interrupted. “I didn’t take Kate’s virginity, Max, her hymen is still intact and I would rather love Katie respectfully, until we have a strong enough commitment to each other for me to truly deserve the gift of her maidenhead. Kate didn’t throw away her virginity, Max, she offered herself to me because she knows that I will love her and never betray her!” Katie turned to Chloe with a look of tenderness and wonder. “But, Chloe, you loved me so passionately, I’ve never climaxed so ecstatically before! How is it I’m still a virgin?” Chloe blushed and looked down at her feet, before meeting Katie’s wide-open hazel eyes. “I, uhm, ate you out but I didn’t penetrate you with my fingers, or anything. I opened your Lady lips and peeked inside, you still have your maidenhead, I’m just surprised that you never broke it with your quirt!” Kate sighed. “I was punished for touching myself when I was younger, I never stuck my fingers inside, I just whipped my Lady lips until they ached and burned so much that even rubbing them lightly with my fingertips hurt too much. I spontaneously climaxed when the pain dulled to a pulsing afterglow, then I would cramp up and gush a little and that was enough for a while. But, Chloe, what you did to me with your mouth was incredible, then you drank me and licked me clean! You really enjoyed the flood of my arousal and now I want you to teach me how to enjoy yours!”

    Max huffed in disgust and struggled to her feet. “Too much information, Kate! But I really need to ask, are you still going to lash yourself bloody with that whip?” Kate frowned and held her hand up to stop Chloe from answering. “I love being whipped, Max, but now I have Chloe to do that for me. Aren’t you a little sorry that it isn’t you?” Chloe couldn’t contain herself any longer and broke in. “I was about to take off my clothes and beg Kate to flog my private places before making love to me, but you interrupted that.” Max sneered. “Oh, so it was okay for you to take off my shirt, tie my arms around that splintery attic support and give me forty lashes with that knotted bundle of scratchy twine?” Kate, face flushed with excitement turned to Chloe. “When did you flog Max like that?” Chloe blushed and cleared her throat. “Uhm, Katie, it was a long time ago, when Max was thirteen and I was fourteen, we were playing ‘Pirate Fort’ in my attic and our scenario called for me to give First Mate Long Max Silver forty lashes at the mast with a Cat-O-Nine tails. I stung her back until it was red and a little welted, but I didn’t hurt her that bad. I thought she was playing at screaming and crying, but what I didn’t know was that her wriggling and writhing gave her arms, chest and belly splinters from the old wooden column.” Max snuffled at the memory. “We both cried when you saw what you’d done to me, Chloe. You were always chewing your fingernails to the quick, so, you couldn’t pick the stinging black splinters out from under my skin.” Kate broke in. “That’s terrible, Chloe, how could you be so mean to Max?”

    Chloe muttered. “I figured out that I could feel the splinters with my tongue and tease them out with my teeth.” Max chimed in. “I was hurting and scared, sweat was pouring down my body while Chloe was nibbling and sucking the inside of my arms, my chest and my stomach, I cried and wet my shorts before she was done.” Kate blushed and swallowed. “I know that you were both just young girls, but the images in my mind are so erotic! What happened next?” Chloe blushed again. “I knelt to pull down Max’s soaked shorts and underwear, that’s when I got my first look at Max’s hairless little crack, the smell of her sweat and urine caused me to twinge and trickle in my own pants. I wiped her dry with her T-shirt and left her there, naked, while I hurried downstairs to bring her a change of clothes from my room. I, uhm, never returned her soiled panties, I kept those for myself, I still have them, somewhere.” Max gasped. “Chloe! Were you doing with my soiled undies what I think you were?” Chloe grinned sheepishly. “Yeah, I’d put them over my head and breathe through your crusty crotch while I rubbed one out, I lost myself in the scents from your stale, dried urine and the pungent accents from the brown hashmarks left by your pretty little butt crack, I ached deep inside because I loved you and yearned for you so much, Max, I just couldn’t admit it to myself, or to you.” Max fumed. “If you loved me so much, Chloe, then why did you talk me into being whipped?” Chloe sobbed and wiped tears from her eyes. “I was fourteen Max! I’d started my period and my nipples were swelling and aching, my sweat was starting to smell and I was having dirty thoughts about you, all of the time, Max, so, I tricked you into taking off your shirt so that I could see you naked and have an excuse to touch you and smell you, okay? But you hadn’t started your period yet, so your chest was as flat as a boy’s and your panties just smelled like kiddy pee. I still enjoyed sucking your splinters out, though, while tasting your sweat and your bleeding. I left your body covered with my hickies and I loved you so much that I wanted to die, Max! To this day, I never got to have you and now I never will, don’t you see, Max? Both Katie and I were in love with you, but you just didn’t notice. Now, you belong to Victoria, so, Katie and I have each other to love.”

    Max scoffed and picked up Kate’s limber, oiled quirt, stretching it through her fingers, then pensively fondling its length before whooshing it through the air a couple of strokes, Max smirked mischievously as she turned to Chloe. “Go ahead and strip naked for me, Chloe, then lay down with Kate so that she can hold onto you while I give you your whipping.” Kate gasped and swallowed. “Why are you doing this, Max?” Max raised the quirt to her nose and sniffed, moaning to herself sensually with her eyes closed, Kate’s passion infused the braided weave of the leather, intoxicating Max with its suffering sensuality. Max snapped her head up to focus her penetrating gaze, locking her blue eyes on Kate’s worried hazel orbs. “I still love both of you in my own way, so, although we shouldn’t be intimate, I’m willing to give the two of you my little blessing and lash Chloe’s privates raw so that you may wallow in each other’s pain and pleasure. Are you ready for your flogging, Captain Chloe?” Chloe was bent over to unlace her boots; her top was already on the floor and Max sighed as she admired Chloe’s lovely dangling breasts. Chloe straightened up and slid down her jeans, facing Max in her black boxer briefs, the crotch glistening with Chloe’s arousal. Max cleared her throat and pointed the quirt at the wetness between Chloe’s legs. “I’ll take those briefs now, Chloe, a fair trade, don’t you think?” Chloe blushed as she slid the boxers down to her ankles, then stooped to lift them up and offer them to Max.  ”Aye, aye First Mate!” Max took the soggy, fragrant briefs and held them to her nose, sniffing appreciatively at the many days and layers of Chloe’s penetrating odors that had dried in overlapping strata of dried vaginal flow, urine, feces and perspiration, before folding the damp parts into the body of the boxer-briefs and stuffing them into her jeans back pocket. “Now, go over to Kate, spoon in her lap and spread your thighs, and Kate? Please lock your ankles with Chloe’s to keep her legs spread for her punishment, I’ll need you to grip her arms above her head and make sure that her breasts are exposed for their turn, also. So, are we ready to begin?” As Chloe positioned herself against Kate and felt the little Lady’s strong restraint of her limbs, she was rewarded with Katie’s hot, breathy whisper behind her neck. “I love you, Chloe! Suffer so sweetly for me!”

    Both Chloe and Kate stiffened reflexively, Chloe crying out with her head thrust back on Kate’s shoulder as Max’s first stroke landed with a wet smack directly between the matted, bushy halves of Chloe’s vulva, directly upon the slick, pink creases of Chloe’s exposed Lady lips. Katie tightened her grip on her wailing, bleating, suffering lover as the harsh, merciless strokes of the quirt landed rapidly and relentlessly between Chloe’s writhing thighs, sending up a spray of pinkish droplets and salty splashes of urine blended with Chloe’s copious, bleeding vaginal mucous. As Chloe hadn’t bathed in several days, a sharp odor redolent of musk with faint accents of ammonia and acetic acid, from Chloe’s atomized stale sweat and fermenting smegma, filled the room and penetrated Kate and Max’s nostrils. The scent of Chloe’s torment and arousal excited Kate and emboldened Max to lash Chloe’s tender, swollen privates harder and faster until an unbroken ululation keened out from Chloe’s gaping grimace of pain. Max halted to take in the sight of Chloe writhing and twisting in erotic torment and panted to catch her breath from her exertions, waiting for Chloe’s bawling and hiccoughing to slow before she addressed those sweet bosoms with her dripping quirt. Katie sobbed against her perspiring beloved’s damp cheek. “You are so brave to do this for me, Chloe, I want to hold your wounds against mine and love you so much!” Chloe bucked and shrieked as Max laid an especially vicious stroke across her stiffened nipples, then lashed Chloe’s jiggling bosoms back-and-forth until Chloe was gasping and panting, her voice hoarse from crying out with each brutal lash of Max’s whip, finally Max counted out. “Forty! We’re done, I love you both, you know.” Max was about to toss the quirt on the bed when Kate cried out. “Wait, Max! Would you, please, freshen me up before I make love to Chloe?”

    Chloe had turned to face Kate and was wrapped around her naked body, her legs spread to grind and rub out the pain of her wounded womanhood against Kate’s thighs and groin, while her perspiring, bleeding bosoms squelched against Kate’s sensitive breasts with Chloe’s hiccoughing and exhausted sobbing, resulting from the nearly unbearable stinging, burning and deep aching of her flogging. Max was breathing hard from the intense arousal of watching Chloe’s anguish, she inspected the dripping quirt and was pleased to see flecks and blobs of Chloe’s beige smegma clinging to the weave of the braided leather. Max brought the quirt to her lips and delicately inhaled Chloe’s strong personal odor, mightily tempted to lick and swallow the viscous effluvia of her punished childhood companion, but, the aghast expression on Kate’s face stopped Max before she could savor a single aromatic, elastic gobbet. Max proffered the cooling, drooling end of the quirt to Kate’s lips and nodded encouragingly as Kate hesitantly, delicately extended her tongue to sample the elixir distilled from Chloe’s pain and passion. Kate closed her eyes as she concentrated on the slick, viscous, rubbery textures and the sharp, salty, tangy flavor of Chloe’s unhygienic pussy snots. Rather than feel repelled by Chloe’s habitual uncleanliness, Kate adored Chloe’s every scent and flavor, she squirmed beneath Chloe as she felt the onset of heated, dripping-wet sexual arousal, being overwhelmed with a sudden hot rush of love and tenderness for her trembling, sobbing lover. Kate opened her mouth so that Max could insert the knotted lash, allowing Kate to suck, savor and swallow the precious goodie from her Chloe’s chastisement.

    Kate nodded to Max that she had finished, thereupon Max withdrew the quirt from Kate’s lips and inspected it for cleanliness, satisfied, she addressed Kate. “Now, my pretty little Lady, how do you want yours?”


End file.
